Family Reunion
by bittersweet thoughts
Summary: Usagi is sister number 29, and her younger brother is back in town…with a few friends. What happens when they discover Quatre's sister and her friends have a few secrets of their own... ; *PLEASE REVIEW*
1. Intro

Family Reunion  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own Gundam Wing or Sailor Moon. ;)  
  
Introduction In this book Usagi is sister number 29, and her younger brother is back in town.with a few friends. ;) Usagi is surprised when she finds out that Quatre is back and looking for some place to stay for him and his friends. Well Usagi's Mom suggests they stay at the local temple, Rei's temple.the official meeting place for the Sailor Scouts. Is it just me or does it seem trouble's brewing. ;) 


	2. Chapter One

**Chapter one **

The bedroom was dim, the only light softly filtering in through heavy curtains. Sounds of life slipped into the quiet room from under the shut door, muffled but there. Suddenly the heavy silence is broken…shrilly. "Usagi! There's someone on the phone for you!" Mrs. Tuskino calls from the bottom of the stairs.

"Tell them I'm not home.", wines a voice. Muffled it seems to come from what seems to be nothing but a lump underneath the covers of bed.

A pause, then dryly…"It's a boy dear."

In two seconds flat a blonde head pops out from beneath the covers. The young woman names Usagi almost tumbles out of bed in her excitement, stumbling across the room she begins searching franticly under the mile high piles on her desk. She finally finds her portable phone, smoothing back her hair and taking a deep breath to compose herself she quickly pushes 'talk' and holds the phone up to her head.

"Hello? Mamoru?", she answers hopefully.

"Ummm no.", the voice is indeed male, however Usagi's head furrows as she tries to place it. The man continues, "Usa? Is that really you? It's me, Quatre."

"Quatre R. Winner?", she gasps.

There is an awkward pause, "You do remember me, don't you?" Strange, but it sounds as though the man is almost blushing.

"Of course I do Q-man! How could I forgot my favourite brother!", is the enthusiastic response. "Oh wow, but it's been so many years! Are you back for good now?" Usagi asks, her voice suddenly unsure. She tries to keep from getting too hopeful.

"I thought I might visit."

"Oh Quatre!" Usagi seem vibrating with excitement, a smile lighting up her face as she bounces on the spot. "What a wonderful idea! Do you have any where to stay yet?"

"Um…" Another pause, this one seem almost to have a weight to it as it stretches out. The smile fades from Usagi's face unknowingly. "You see Usa, that's the problem." Another pause…this one longer than the last. "I'm currently traveling with some friends of mine, and well to tell the truth I don't know where to go." Quatre confessed. "We've all kind of been at loose ends lately I guess, since the war is over now and all. I was hoping you might know a place we could stay awhile?" The question is a sigh, as if he has no real hope of any answer.

"Hold on I'll ask Mom if she has any ideas.", frowning thoughtfully Usagi barely remembers to cover the phone. "Moooooooooooooooooooooooom!" The shrill shout seems to echo.

"Yes dear?" Comes the exasperated reply.

"Do you know a good place where some friends of mine could stay?"

"What about Rei's temple?" Mrs. Tuskino calls up hesitantly, "Isn't it big enough?"

"That's a great idea! Thanks Mom." Usagi gasps, once again on covering the phone. "Quatre! I know the perfect place." Sitting down on the end of her bed, Usagi excitedly begins telling him where and giving him directions.


	3. Chapter Two

**Chapter two **

"You did what!" An ebony haired women shoots to her feet, all the better to yell down at her still seated friend. Usagi stairs up at her from the ground where she is currently seated around a low table with her other friends. She flinches as Rei's face begins to flush in anger.

"How could you?! You didn't even ask!" The angry girl hisses.

"But Rei!, Usagi wines. "They needed some place to stay!" Her eyes starting to water as she looks pleadingly at Rei, puppy dog face in full effect.

Feet shuffle behind her nervously. "I don't want to cause anyone any trouble, really. We will just leave." Quatre says as he steps up from behind Usagi blushing, clearly embarrassed.

The sailor scouts had been in the middle of a meeting when Quatre had shown up with his friends, at Rei's temple. As usual Usagi had forgotten all about telling Rei that she had invited her brother and his friends to stay at the temple. Needless to say Rei was furious.

"Do you have anywhere else you could go?", asked Ami, a petite blue haired woman. Like usual, she got right to the point.

"Ami?!", Usagi gasps at her friend shocked by her bluntness.

"I'm Sorry Usagi, but we do hold our meetings here. It could get…complicated….if they stayed." The young girl apologised from her spot at the table, a small laptop resting in her lap.

"Meetings?" The voice was cold, monotone even. The girls turn to look. A man with unruly short brown hair stands leaning against the far wall. Ami shivers silently, his eyes bore into her.

Rei is the first to break out of the trance, "Nice going Ami." She sneers.

Ami looks up at her and blushes furiously. Suddenly, for the first time Ami actually takes notices all five of the strange men crowed into the temple's main room. "Oh." She gasps stiffening, a small frown flitting over her face, gone almost before it's there. The man with the unruly brown hair looks at her and raises a brow in her direction, but she's no longer paying attention.

'She knows something.'

Ami begins to type furiously away at her laptop.

'Or she's about to find something out."

"Honestly girls, the answer to your question is no,", broke in a nervous Quatre. "However, I'm sure we will figure something out." Quatre, with that he and the other boys turned to leave.

"Wait!" Minako, another blonde, says from beside Usagi. The boys pause. Suddenly rising from her knees she continues gesturing towards them, "Rei you can NOT just turn them out onto the streets like that!"

"And why not?!", Rei exclaims. "This is my temple after all people! Or have you all forgotten that?", she huffs crossing her arms and glaring at her friends.

"You heard the cute blond! They have no where else to go!"

At this Quatre blushes bright pink, another man, this one Chinese, steps forward beside his brows raised. His jet black hair is tied back into a painful looking ponytail and his face is contorting first in shock and then in fury.

"You own this temple! Injustice! You are just a weak onna!", he exclaims.

"Uh oh, your in for it." A slender brunette mutters, the only one remaining seated other than Ami who is still furiously typing away on her laptop. A tall boy with brown hair that covers one emerald eyes completely, sends a questioning look in newest girls direction. She catches his eye and shrugs, a small smirk appearing on her face as she seems to say, you'll see…

"What did you call me?!" Rei sputters, seeing red. She aims a death glare at the Chinese man, and then slowly begins advancing towards him.

"Rei…please don't, he's with Quatre." Usagi begs, it's ruined by her smile and her failing attempt to keep from laughing at the poor man's impending doom.

"Rei, please. This is uncalled for." Tries Ami, distractedly. Far too busy concentrating on her laptop, she doesn't even look up.

"Rei stop." Orders Minako, Rei keeps moving, a small growl escaping her.

Finally, with a sigh, Makoto gets up from her comfortable position on the floor. She knows she is the only one of the girls who ever has any chance of controlling Rei when she get like this, and only just. She notices out of the corner of her eye the man with the emerald eyes following her every move while everyone else is distracted, warily eyeing the furious ebony haired girl. He sends her a questioning glance. She only sighs once more in response and shakes her head smiling as she walks to intercept Rei's course towards the Chinese man. Makoto calmly and swiftly steps directly in the path of the ranting and raving woman.

"Move." Growls Rei, in a dangerously low voice.

"No Rei. Go sit down", Makoto answers.

"Why are you stopping her?", scoffs Wufei. "She's just a weak…", the Chinese man foolishly starts to say.

"You…you little…" Rei stutters.

"You're a baka, aren't you?", Makoto asks rolling her eyes. She steps forward easily holding back a enraged Rei.

"Injustice! Do not call me a baka, you weak onna!" The man exclaims.

"Watch it buddy, I might just let Rei at ya." Makoto replies calmly.

"So?!"

Makoto considers for a moment before smirking and suddenly releasing Rei, stepping safely to the side.

"Makoto!" Minako exclaims in horror as Rei launches herself at the arrogant man.

Makoto just smiles evilly and shrugs her shoulder, rocking back on her heels. "He had it coming."

A different man, this one with a long dark brown braid starts to laugh uncontrollably, as Rei launches herself at his friend and pins him to the ground in moments. Amusement shows clearly in all the men's eyes, except for of course, poor Quatre who flinches every time the ferocious young woman hits his friend.

* * *

Ten minutes later the Chinese man finally manages to flip Rei under him. Pinning her to the floor with his body, he attempts to stop her from doing any more damage to him. Duo, the braided man, also finally manages to get his gasping laughter under control.

"Oh man! Wu-man, your ass is so kicked! And by a woman!" After finally managing to spit out this obvious insult, the braided man brakes down into uncontrollable laughter again.

'Wu-man' glares at him and yells a death threat at him from across the room. Immediately the braided baka flees behind Trowa, the tallest of the group. "Help! He's going to kill me!" Duo yelps, obviously scared of the Chinese man. He looked so cute hiding behind the other man that Usagi could help but to burst of laughing.

"Um perhaps we should introduce our self's now?" Mina asks hesitantly, unsure of what to do now.

Quatre turns to look at her thankfully, "Yes. I suppose we should."

"Oooooo! I'll go first!" Usagi squeals, by this time she has recovered from her fit of giggles. "I'm Quatre's sister!"

"Sister?! You never told me you were related him!" Rei complains from the ground. She is still pinned despite the struggle she has continued to put up. Distracted for a moment she stills, "Oh by the way I'm Rei Hino. Nice to meet…_most_ of you."

"My names Minako Aino. Nice to meet you all." Minako speaks up quickly before the Chinese man can reply to Rei's insult. Quatre looks at her gratefully once again.

"And I'm Makoto Kino, and over there is Ami Mizuno." Makoto smiles pointing to Ami who is still entranced with whatever she is doing on her laptop.

"A pleasure to meet you ladies for sure." Quatre replies with a genuine and warm smile, "I suppose I should introduce my friends and myself."

"Ah ha!" Ami suddenly exclaims. "I thought so!" Looking up triumphantly she turns to Quatre, "You all looked so familiar!" Pointing to the young man with the brown braid she continues, "Duo Maxwell. Gundam pilot 02. Wufei Chang, Gundam pilots 05. Quatre R. Winner, Gundam pilot 04. Trowa Barton, Gundam pilot 03. And last but defiantly not least…Heero Yuy a.k.a. 'The Perfect Solider', Gundam pilot 01."

Heero has his gun out and pointed steadily at Ami's head almost before she even finishes. His face is unreadable.

Ami just smiles shifting nervously; after all she stood up to worse, Yoma's and all.

"What?!", comes the surprised response from the other four girls.

"Quatre why didn't you tell me?!" Stutter Usagi, confusion showing on her face as she tries to take it in.

"I'm sorry Usa, but you know you can't keep a secret." Quatre lowers his head, peeking at his sister through lowered lashes.

Rei just nods dumbly in agreement from her position on the ground, stunned but still ever willing to agree with anyone pointing out Usagi's faults. Suddenly realization hits…"This baka is a war hero?!" She is looking at the man above her from the corner of her eye in surprise.

"What I'd like to know is what your doing here." Makoto asks suspiciously, moving to stand near Usagi unconsciously.

"The war is over. We're here on the first vacation we've had since we joined the army." Quatre answers, he sounds so very tired all of a sudden.

"The war's over?" Usagi asks in surprise. The four men swivel as one to look at her questioningly. Hero dark gaze is still trained heavily on poor Ami, as is his gun.

"Just for everyone else Usa.", Ami answers quietly, her eyes shying away from Heero's intense gaze. "We still have to fight."

"Awww! No fair!" Usagi replies pouting, unaware of the confusion she has caused among the men.

"Fight what exactly?" Duo is the first to speak.

'Exactly what I'd like to know." Heero mutters to himself. 'Something's not right.'

"Never mind." Minako answers quickly, too quickly. Her voice is cheerful as she tries to make light of Usagi's mistake.

"If someone would get this _baka_ off of me, I'll show you guys to your rooms." Rei states trying to change the subject from where she lies, all but forgotten underneath Wufei still form, her hands still pined above her head.

"So they can stay?" Usagi asks excitedly, unaware of the tension in the room.

"Seems like the best thing to do at the moment, wouldn't want to get them mad at us because I said no and kicked them out." Rei grinds out, "Especially since Heero is still pointing a gun at Ami's head. Or had no one else noticed?"

"Oh."

"Put the gun away please, Heero." Quatre begs his friend.

"Hnn." Reluctantly he does so…very reluctantly.

Wufei cautiously rolls off Rei as Heero's gun is tucked away. Rei does a quick back flip to get to her feet.

She clears her throat, "Alright, Usa show your brother to a spare room please, Mina, you can take Duo, Makoto show Trowa if you will, and let see…" Glancing at Wufei and rolling her eyes Rei turns to Ami, "I _suppose_ he has to be given a room as well Ami, do you mind?"

"No."

Rei looks over her shoulder sharply, "Excuse me?"

"She will show me to my quarters." Heero speaks, staring impassively at Rei's angry glare. "Now." She looks away unsettled.

"Fine." Turning with out another word Rei storms out of the room, muttering under her breath about baka's without even a backward glance to see if Wufei is following or not. Looking annoyed he follows her lead, muttering about onna's who don't know their place.

Slowly, one by one the girls unfreeze from their shock and glancing nervously at Heero, as they lead the way out of the main room.


	4. Chapter Three

**Chapter Four**

Once outside of the room, Usagi and her brother walk companionably side by side down a long hallway. Usagi however, as usual, can't maintain her silence for long. "So war hero eh?" She muses out loud happily. "I guess we're more alike then we thought." Quatre stops abruptly, reaching up to rub a hand on the back of his neck nervously.

"About that Usa, I'm sorry I couldn't tell you…it's just…well…" Quatre stutters to a stop sighing sadly.

Usagi reaches her arms around her brother squeezing him tightly before letting go and backing up a step. Her face is serious, her eyes sad. "I know." And she does. War changes you, changes the way you think, the way you act. Sometimes there's so much you wish you could just shout to the world much less confide to your closest friends and family…but that's not what soldiers do. Duty always comes first to a solider. You learn to endure…alone. Smiling sadly she steps closer again just long enough to snag her brothers arm before pulling him down the hall. The bounce back in her step she grins at her stunned brother over her shoulder as she pulls him around a corner to his room.

* * *

Duo tilts his head slightly to the side as he follows the gorgeous blond down a hallway, letting loose a low whistle as he appreciates her from behind. He's decided he must have died during the war and by some mistake ended up in heaven. How else could you explain that he found him self here, surrounded by five amazingly gorgeous girls. Though, if he were to be honest with himself, Quatre's sister was the definitely prettiest by far. He whistles again as he remembers the pouted lip and watery eyes she had produced in an effort to charm her friend into letting them stay. They had most definitely made _him_ want to do anything in his power to bring a smile back to that beautiful face. Duo sighed happily, well it was definitely going to be an interesting vacation that was for sure.

* * *

Makoto eyes the tall man walking beside her out of the corner of her eye. He hadn't said a single word as of yet, but she kept finding her gaze drawn back to him, and that emerald eye of his. 'Green always was my favourite color.' She muses as she walks.

"I'm sorry about my friend." The words are spoken quietly taking her by surprise, she glances at him out of the corner of her eye again.

"Oh, don't worry about it. Rei probably would have found a reason to jump him even if he hadn't insulted her. She's a bit…volatile." Makoto laughs easily. "I'm just glad your friend survived with nothing more than a few bruises and not singed eyebrows."

Trowa frowns confused by the comment. 'Singed eyebrows? Was her friend a pyro?'

Seeing his confusion Makoto just laughs, "You don't want to know." They slow to a stop, they've reached the room.

Trowa face is serious but his eyes smile as he replies, "I guess I'll just have to take your word on it."

Makoto just winks with a smile and turns as she walks back the way they came, leaving stoic Trowa standing in the hallway. He watches her retreating back until she's out of sight, the open door to his room forgotten behind him.

* * *

Rei turns a corner abruptly and comes to a stop in front of a solid wooden door. Turning to yell for the annoying man to hurry, she bites back a startled gasp when she finds him so close. Composing herself quickly, she tries to nonchalantly take a step back, she would have gone further but she could already feel the wood of the door behind her pressing into her back.

Wufei smirked. 'So the onna was nervous. Hmmmm.' It had been obvious the entire way here, that she had been hoping to loose him in the twisting hallways, but Wufei had spent years as a solider keeping up with Heero, he had no problem keep up with Rei. Her shock at it had been refreshing though, he liked that he could startle this tough as nails woman.

Suddenly he frowned, it shouldn't matter. She shouldn't matter. Grunting, he surprised her again as he suddenly took a step towards her, causing Rei to instinctively back up more firmly into the door behind her. The next thing she new there was nothing behind her, as the door swung open causing her to stumble into the room, Wufei's hand still on the handle trapping her between him and the now open door.

"Go away onna." He muttered roughly, not even bothering to smirk at her surprise this time, as he steps around her into the room before swiftly shutting the door and effectively shoving her out the room.

* * *

Ami realizes the others have gone, but she still hasn't found the nerve to meet Heero's gaze. She can tell he's still staring at her, she can feel it. Flushing she looks up, only to have her breath hitch as she realizes he's no longer standing against the far wall but directly in front of her now.

"Hnn."

Blushing more furiously now, Ami raises to her feet. He cocks an eyebrow as her eyes flit nervously around the room, landing everywhere but on him. She seems so innocent, so flighty he thinks to himself. But then how had she managed to find out so much about them in such little time. Since the war Heero and his team mates' had become ghosts. Records of there participation in the war had all but been erased, he had seen to that. Only the highest government sites would have held any data on them, so then how the hell had she done it.

'Snap out of it Ami Mizuno!' Ami reprimanded herself sternly. "He's just a boy…uh…man…' Who was she kidding, she couldn't even think straight with him staring at her like that. His room, she was supposed to show him to his room. Straightening her shoulders she meets his eye, "This way please." Turning she leads the way out of the room, half expecting him to stop her. The short walk to his new room was short and utterly silent. Ami had to fight the urge to try and make polite small talk to break the silence. Clearing her throat nervously she comes to a stop in front of the door. "Here you are, if you need any…" Ami got no further before Heero had yanked open the door to the room and dragged her inside, slamming her gently yet forcefully against the now closed and locked door. He takes a step back, just enough to be for him to be able to rest his left arm beside her head against the door.

"Who are you…who do you work for…what do you know." He commands.

"Ami Mizuno. No one." She blushes, "And…I'm not sure what you mean…"

"Hnn." It's obvious he still expects an answer.

"Really, I…"

Heero interrupts her in a low, deep voice, "I realize my mistake now."

"Oh?" She is confused…what mistake?

"I forgot to point my gun at your head." As he says this he pulls out his gun and does exactly that.

"Oh."

"Answer."

"Why are you so suspicious? The war is over." She's gathered herself, her training takes over as she holds herself still against the door. He's impressed, with his gun a few inches from her head her voice is calm, controlled, even if her face is still flushed.

"I do believe it was you that said, '…not for us, we still have to fight.' That's enough to make anyone suspicious, and I'm know to be overly so, aren't I" Heero answers rising a single brow when he finishes speaking.

"Well, your records do say something to that extent." Ami admits, tilting her head to the side she examines that man in front of her.

"Well? I'm waiting, and I'm not extremely patent either, am I?" His safety clicks off, as if to prove his point.

"I'm sorry, I can't help you." With more force then Heero would ever have expected from such a tiny thing, Ami manages a solid blow to his gut knocking him back a few steps. It is all she needs. Using the little space she has Ami aims a kick at his hand, effectively disarming him as his gun flies across the room. Making a break for the safety of the hallway, she runs.

'That's odd, he should have been able to get his gun by now.' She wonders briefly. Looking back once over her shoulder, she calls to him, "Sorry." before turning the corner.

Heero stands grimly in the door way watching her turn the corner, his gun tucked in the waistband of his black jeans as he leans against the door. Growling under his breath in frustration, he turns back into his room slamming the door closed behind him. Something was going on, and he was going to find out one way or another.


	5. Chapter Four

**Chapter Four**

The girls gather in the main room once again, coming back one by one from showing the men to their rooms. Ami is the last to enter, slightly out of breath she looks at Usagi, "We're going to have to figure out what we're going to tell them."

"Why do we have to tell them anything? We don't need to explain ourselves to them!" Complains Rei.

"Rei, they're already suspicious." Ami states in a firm voice.

"She's right Rei, I mean Heero did already threaten her once…" Makoto speaks up.

"Twice." Ami mutters under her breath blushing.

"What? How dare he! In my temple…" Rei slams her hand down on the table rattling the tea cups she had just set out.

"It's alright Rei, It's my fault…if I hadn't let my curiosity get the best of me…" Ami sighs. "He's just worried about what I know, and how I found out as much as I did. I should have known better than to blatantly show off my skills like that in front of strangers." She breaks off again taking a deep breath. "They've lived through so much…as much as we have, just differently. You don't trust easily after you've lived through things like that."

"What exactly did you learn about them Ami?" Minako asks curiously. Everyone is curious now. Ami smiles sadly at her friends and begins to tell them all that she knows about the infamous Gundam boys who fought for peace.

* * *

It's late, and the temple is quiet, peaceful almost, the girls have long since gone to bed. The five boys sit and stand around the room the have gathered in waiting for someone to speak.

Heero is unexpectedly the first to break the silence. "I've set up a mic in the main room, it seems as though that is where their 'meetings' are mostly taking place."

"Is that really necessary…" Quatre sighs. "I mean I understand that it all seems suspicious, but…"

"They are just girls, whatever they are doing it can not be of that great importance." Wufei mutters.

"One of those girls kicked your Chinese butt earlier today Wu-man." Duo chuckled from his spot lounging at the end of Heero's bed.

"Shut up Duo." Wufei growls, slamming his first down on the desk where he is sitting before launching into a tirade of angry muttering. Even Trowa can't help but smirk at the angry man. It had been amusing to see him bested, even if only for a moment, by the fiery woman. It was not an image any of them would forget anytime soon.

"Enough." Heero's usual monotone cut through both the laughter and the curses. "We are here to review what suspicious activity the mic recorded earlier this evening."

One by one the boys nodded, settling down and heading back to their respective seats around the room. Sure the war was over, but some things would never change. Heero was still their leader, they had spent too many years fighting together for some habits to ever change, and obeying his orders was definitely one of them. As they listened to the recorded conversation of the girls earlier meeting, their faces became more and more confused.

"How is that possible?" Asked Quatre, looking at Heero in shock. "I thought…"

"Everything was buried, yes. That detailed of information should not be possible, at least with out accesses to some of the highest security government sites, yet somehow…" Heero breaks off with frustrated shake of his head.

"So this blue haired chick, Ami…she's some kind of genius hacker?" Duo asks whistling.

"It would appear so." Heero agrees, though it's obvious by his voice that he wishes he didn't.

"Do you have any idea what this could mean? There are still plenty people out there that would love to have us dead, even though the wars over. She knows everything! She could hand us to them on a silver platter!" Wufei exclaims enraged. "Injustice!"

"I don't think they would do that." Trowa muses. "They seem honourable."

"Regardless. It seems Quatre that you're sister and her friends are hiding something, we need to know what." Heero insists. They boys all slowly nod in agreement.

* * *

The next morning the girls have meet once more in the main room, they had all decided last night that it would be best if they all stayed at the temple while the boys where visiting just in case they caused trouble. Usagi is still in her pyjama's, yawning as she curls up on the floor at one end of the table mumbling grumpily about being dragged from bed at such an ungodly hour.

"Oh grow up." Mutters Rei. She is kneeling beside Usagi, pouring tea for everyone. It had been an extremely late night last night but they still hadn't had a chance to discuss what they had originally called yesterday's meeting for. Maramou. He'd been missing since their last battle with Queen Beryl's minions. Something wasn't right, even Rei had to admit it was worrying.

"You haven't heard from him still Usagi? Minako asks.

Usagi looks up from her tea, her face serious. "No…it's not like him, something is wrong." Her eyes are watery. It had already been a week. The last time they had fought the Dark Kindgdom, Mamoru had been injured badly while protecting Usagi. Before she had been able to get to him he had disappeared. They had hoped he had managed to get away while the Generals had been distracted by Usagi destroying the Youma's that they had created, but now they worried he might have been abducted.

"Don't worry Usa." Makoto patted her friend on the shoulder. "We'll find him. Right Ami?" She asked turning to the brains of the group. Ami had come up with a system what was able to track energy sources, she had been using it as a way of detecting Youma's in the area but she had spent most of last night tweaking it so it would recognize Mamoru's aura as well. Just then an alarm on the girl's laptop went off.

Typing a few commands quickly, Ami brought up a map of the city. "There's been a sighting, the science building. Two I think."

Usagi nodded, face grim. "Let's go."

No one noticed Trowa standing just out side of the door to the courtyard.

* * *

It's late in the evening when the girls stumble home, the sun has already began to set. Usagi is limping, one arm around Makoto's shoulder, to steady herself as she goes.

They had gotten to the Science building just in time stop Kunzite and his Youma's from attacking a group of unsuspecting students, but Usagi had taken the brunt of the attack from Kunzite, and it had taken all her energy to finally chase the General off while the girls dealt with the Youma's. Entering the Temple through the courtyard, Rei holds the door open while Makoto half carries, half drags Usagi into the main room. She stops suddenly at the unexpected site of five boys lounging around the room.

It was obvious from the boys expressions that they had been waiting quite a while for them, and that it hadn't improved Heero's mood any that they had taken this long to return.

"Makoto! Move!" Groans Rei, annoyed the brunette has stopped abruptly in front of her, effectively blocking the entrance to the room.

Duo is the first to react to their entrance. "What happened? Is she alright?" Leaping up from the place where he had been reclined on a sofa, he rushes forward swiftly scooping Usagi up into his arms. He moves so quickly Makoto doesn't even have a chance to protest. Usagi doesn't react at all, her head hangs limply against his chest. It looks as though she might have passed out.

Released of her burden, Makoto moves cautiously forward into the room, finally allowing the girls behind her to pour in after her.

"Makoto?" Minako asked confused, until she spots the boys. "Oh. Ummm hello."

"Explain." Heero commands, his temper growing shorter by the second.

"Oh. Ummm, she's fine…really. If you'd just give her here, we'll just be on our…" Minako begins to say, stepping towards Duo to take Usagi back from him.

He retreats out of range instinctively, while the other boys start to stand as well, moving towards him stopping just in front of the girls who, at closer inspection, didn't look much better than their friend now that they thought of it.

Makoto's hair is dishevelled, dirt smudged across her cheek, her clothes are ripped and askew, the tares in them are jagged as if made by something sharp and curved. Little do the boys, know they are the result of a Youma's claws, which had come uncomfortable close to parting Makoto's skin as easily as it had the fabric of her clothes.

Minako has deep bruises on her arms as if she had been grabbed roughly and her knees are badly scraped and bleeding.

Rei favours her left leg, as she leans heavily against the wall. A sign of weakness that she would normally hate to show. There is also dried blood smeared like blush upon her cheek from a cut that runs from her mouth to her temple, where she had felt the kiss of Kunzite's cold blade on her skin before Usagi had managed to push the General back into a retreat.

Ami is standing at the very back, the last to have entered the room. She stands cradling her right shoulder protectively, her arms hangs useless at her side, a terrible bruise blooming on her temple. She sways as if in a daze.

"Explain." There is no change in Heero's voice but all the girls can tell his anger is growing. He sounded dangerous. They shudder.

"Oh dear." Ami states in a detached voice…right before she falls with a dull thud to the ground.

"Damn it." Heero swears as Quatre and Minako both move towards Ami's prone figure. Brushing blue hair out of her face gently Minako, gasps softly. The bruise is a deep angry purple now, and has spread to cover part of her cheek. "Oh Ami." She mutters softly.

"She's taken quite a blow to the head." Quatre confirms, looking over his shoulder at the fuming Heero. Ami moans as she starts to come to. "She shouldn't be alone. Someone will have to keep her conscious, she probably has quite the concussion by the looks of it."

Minako finds herself shoved roughly aside by Heero as he appears at Ami's side, Quatre pulls the pretty blonde back out of the way, propping her up in his. Heero is gently picking up the semi conscious girl up in his arms, all the while glaring at her as if for the inconvenience it is causing him.

"Escort the girls to their rooms." Heero barks and then he's gone, leaving a room of stunned Senshi behind him.


	6. Chapter Five

**Chapter Five**

Ami moans softly, turning her head to the side she rests it against Heero's chest. Her head feels fuzzy. She knows something is happening. Heero is taking her somewhere, but why? Her head, she had hit her head.

"I'm fine." A voice croaks, her voice.

"Hnn." She can feel the sound rumble through his chest as he grunts.

"No really, put me down." If she were him, she wouldn't believe herself either.

Suddenly Heero comes to a stop. Gently, as though he's not quite sure he can trust her not to faint again, Heero stands Ami on her feet. As she slides down his body, and her feet touch the ground, Ami feels her face flush. She sways. Heero's arm is like an iron band around her waist, her feet hardly seem to be touching the floor at all really.

Using his free hand Heero pushes open the bedroom door before once again sweeping the unsuspecting woman into his arms.

``Ugh.`` Her head is spinning at the sudden motion, as Heero kicks the door closed behind them. Closing her eyes briefly she tries to regain her composure. She can feel Heero lowering her down to lay on something soft. Her head lolling to the side she cracks her eyes open. The bedspread is dark and unfamiliar.

"This isn't my room."

"Hnn."

She can barely hear him as he moves around the room, looking for something. The man moves like a ghost…or a predator. Suddenly she feels something cool on her cheek, trying to move away in surprise she feels a hand cup her other cheek, firm but gentle.

"Stay still." The command is gruff.

She complies, stilling instantly. The bed sags with his weight as he lowers himself to sit down beside her.

"Quatre believes you have sustained a concussion, you will have to be watched for the next day or two."

"Really, this is all very unnecessary, I will be fine!" Struggling to sit up Ami squeaks as she is forcibly pushed back in the softness of the bed, a warm weight heavy on her chest.

"I said be still." She opens her eyes to Heero's glowering face leaning over her own. His right hand is resting on her collar bone just below her neck, his left still holding something cool to the side of her face. Ami blushes.

"You don't understand," She manages in a croak. Swallowing she tries again. "I'll be fine in a few hours really. Look." With that she manages to free her right arm enough to reach for Heero's hand where it rest at her cheek. At her persistent tug Heero reluctantly allows the girl to pull his hand and the ice pack it holds from her temple.

"Hnn." The bruise that moments before had been a deep ugly purple, has begun to fade to green at the edges, the bump on her temple seeming smaller.

"I know I was concussed," She locks eyes with him. "But honestly, the swelling has already gone down."

"How."

Ami's lips press together, narrowing into a tight line, her eyes dart to the side.

Heero's hand creeps up from her chest, a heavy weight on her delicate throat. He doesn't bother repeating himself.

"You wouldn't understand."

"Try me."

At her silence his hand tightens ever so slightly on her throat. She won't meet his gaze.

"You were fighting." It's not a question, Ami doesn't reply. Heero is quickly losing patience with the frustrating girl. The bed shifts again as Heero adjusts his grip on the girl. He swings a leg over her hips as he grips both of her wrists in one of his hands roughly pulling them above Ami's head. His hand tightens on her throat. The ice pack lies forgotten beside her, she gasps as his weight presses her more securely to the bed. She meets his gaze reluctantly, he won't let her turn her face from him. A steady growl is pulsing from him, vibrating into her.

"Answer me."

"I can't. Usagi. Need authorization." Ami's breath is laboured, he is heavier then he looks, all tightly coiled muscle. He relents pulling away slightly, his weight balanced on his knees.

"Usagi."

"Yes. She is the Princess. I can't tell you anything more." Heero's eyes narrow in thought. He's had enough of Princess' to last him a life time.

Ami's eyes are beginning to clouded with exhaustion. True enough what she'd said about healing, but her body had been through a lot that day and it was draining her to heal herself so quickly. She needs to rest. Quicker than her tired mind can register, Heero lifts himself off of her and stands looking down at her. She blinks sleepily up at him, resignation in her eyes. The would know all of it soon.

"Hnn." He grunts and with that stalks from the room, the door closing roughly behind him. Ami sighs as she hears a lock engage from the outside. _'Oh Usagi, I told you they would discover us.' _She sighs to herself, as her body gives itself over finally to blessed, healing sleep.

* * *

Quatre is the first to overcome his shock at Heero's abrupt exit. Clearing his throat he stands offering a hand to Minako who sits at his feet.

"Well then. I don't suppose any of you would like to explain what's going on then would you."

Silence.

"I didn't think so." Sighing he seems resigned. "Well then, lets go." With a hand at the small of her back Quatre shepherds the stunned Senshi towards the door of the room. "Duo, I trust you'll take good care of my sister." He comments over his shoulder as they pass through the door. It seems to break the spell.

Outside the main room, Minako discovers her voice. "Usagi…"

"Will be fine." Quatre continues to guide her firmly but politely down the hall. "Duo is well versed in battle field medical care. More then he likes I'm sure."

"Oh, right. You were all soldiers' in the war."

"Yes." They've reached her room. "Now lets get you cleaned up."

Minako allows Quatre to usher her into her bedroom, sitting down heavily on the edge of her bed .

"Disinfectant?"

"Hmm?" She looks up at his voice, taking in the man before her. He's perhaps a few inches taller then her, with broad shoulder, a small waist and what is beginning to appear to be a constant flush about him. He is pointedly avoiding looking at her currently, his gaze skipping off of her as he begins to colour more deeply.

"Is there a something I can use…I mean you legs…"Quatre rubs at his neck nervously, starring with sudden interest at the wall behind her. Minako raises an eyebrow at his obvious discomfort and looks down. Her shirt is slightly askew and her skirt has risen to lay bunched high on her thighs from when she sat dazedly.

She looks back up and smiles softly at his embarrassment, gently tugging her skirt straight. "It's in the bathroom, I have a full first aid kit under the sink." She replies finally, deciding to have mercy on him. He all but bolts for the other room.

Minako can't quite help the soft chuckle that escapes her lips. His awkwardness is refreshing to the Senshi of love, who is used to the way her appearance often seems to invoke the baser, more roguish, instincts of most men. '_This could be interesting…' _She muses.

* * *

Duo is the next to move. Still cradling the unconscious Usagi in his arms he starts for the door.

"Where do you think you're going?!" Rei pushes off from the wall she'd been leaning on, grimacing at the pain in her leg as she does so. Stubbornly she ignores it to move towards him.

"Stupid Onna." Wufei mutters angrily as he moves towards the stubborn woman, steadying her as she suddenly sways her right leg buckling. Rei curses but Duo is gone, Usagi with him.

"Your friend will be fine." Trowa says calmly. "Duo will take care of her, he's done it often enough for us." Rei isn't convinced.

"I don't see why you have to involve yourselves. It doesn't concern…Ugh." She grunts as she finds her self hoisted suddenly. She lands jarringly on Wufei's shoulder, the wind momentarily knocked out of her. "What do you…" She hiss' outraged and then gasps again as Wufei bounces her roughly against his shoulder where she hangs upside down like a sack of potatoes.

"Quiet woman!" Nodding to Trowa Wufei turns and marches the enraged Rei from the room.

"How dare…ugh!" Her angry protests fade as they disappear from view down the corridor.

Makoto smiles tiredly after the two. She shifts her gaze to Trowa, "So…"

Makoto and Trowa are the only ones left now. Trowa is staring at her quietly, his gaze intense, and it's beginning to make Makoto feel uncomfortable. She looks down making sure what's left of her clothing is still covering her decently, unsure of what he's looking at so intently. When she looks up he's much closer. At this closer range his gaze seems amplified, as if he were trying to read her very soul. Makoto's breath sticks in her throat. _'I'm not normally this skittish around boys,' _She scolds herself. '_and he's just another boy.' _

Suddenly Trowa blinks, breaking the spell. Nodding he turns leading the way out of the room. Dazed Makoto follows.

* * *

Rei is not impressed.

She bounces along, hanging limply over Wufei's shoulder. She was forced to give up her game of pounding fiercely on his back in a rage, when she found it would win her nothing but an uncomfortable bounce on his muscled shoulder knocking the wind out of her and smart smack to her behind. She face flushes with indignation at the memory. _'How dare he!' _

Suddenly she feels the man in question come to an abrupt stop, a moment later and they are in her bedroom.

"Now will you put me down?!" Rei huffs, tensing in his arms.

"I will…if you behave I may even rethink my plan of tying you to your own bed onna." Is the terse reply she receives before he bounces her roughly one last time for spite.

"Ooooff…stop tha…" Rei tries to catch her breath, but before she can even finish she is dumped backwards onto her bed. She scrambles up onto her elbows glaring. Flames almost seeming to dance in her eyes.

'_For an onna she certainly has a lot of fight.' _Wufei can't help but muse as he meets her angry glare with his own. He smirks as he looks down at her sprawled on her back, her eyes spiting fire at him, daring him to try something. He doesn't want to admit it but the onna was certainly beautiful when she was angry, so much fire and passion for a woman.

"Stay." He orders, still smirking he backs up towards the bathroom. "Or else I really will be forced to secure you to the bed."

Rei growls, "You wouldn't dare." Wufei arches an eyebrow and disappears into the bathroom. She can hear him searching for something. She edges towards the opposite side of the bed, unfortunately that puts her against the far wall of the bedroom. Wufei emerges a moment later holding something. His eyebrow climbs higher at her new position at the far side of the bed, her back pressed up against the wall, her legs curled protectively beneath her.

"I told you not to move onna." Wufei closes the space between bathroom and bed in a few smooth steps.

"My name is not woman, it's Rei." She hiss' as she pulls herself up straighter at his advance. She can see now that he holds a tenser bandage in his hand, he must have been looking for her first aid kit in the bathroom. She stiffly holds out a hand, "I'll take that."

His grin is slightly terrifying, even the stubborn Senshi of fire must admit that. Quick as lightning he snags her uninjured leg and pulls her flat. "I don't think so…onna."


	7. Chapter Six

**Chapter Six**

Makoto comes out of her daze like trance to find that they are in front of a door, Trowa holds it open for her. As she enters her bedroom she is acutely aware of his presence behind her as he follows her in quietly shutting the door behind them. Trowa passed her heading for the door across the room from them. Makoto stands by her bed awkwardly waiting. Suddenly she can hear water running, curious, she breaks from her daze to move towards the bathroom.

"Trowa?" She calls uncertain what the strange man is up to. As she gets closer she can see Trowa crouched by the side of the bath, a ran tests the temperature of the water. He looks over his should at her voice.

"I thought you might want to wash up, those cuts should be cleaned."

Makoto smiles brightly, "That actually sounds wonderful." She turns towards the small mirror above the vanity, "I think I managed to dodge the worst of it though." She pulls at the fabric of her torn blouse, inspecting herself.

"Is that so?"

Trowa is suddenly standing behind her in the mirror staring at a particularly bad tear in the fabric covering her stomach. That from the position of the claw mark on her pale skin, it had come close to disembowelling her.

Makoto covers the mark with a hand, laughing nervously. "Good thing I have a wicked back flip I guess." The laughter dies, as she's caught by Trowa's gaze in the mirror. _'If I didn't know better I'd say he's trying to hypnotize me with that eye of his.' _

Trowa turns away shutting off the forgotten water. "Heero will want an explanation." He says, crouching again beside the tub, his back to her once more.

Makoto swallows. "I know."

Rising gracefully, Trowa moves to the door. "I'll wait for you outside."

* * *

Duo is furious. Though his arms cradle the young woman in them with gentleness, his face betrays his anger. He looks every bit the God of Death that his enemies named him for during the war as he strides down the hall, eyes blazing. Coming to his door, he carefully balances the unconscious woman in his arms as he lets them in, kicking it closed behind him. Moving to the bed he carefully lowers Usagi down. She moans, her head falling to the side. Duo carefully pushes her hair from her face. _'Who ever did this to you…" _Duo can't even finish the thought with out rage boiling up with in him. _'…they are dead.'_

"Maramou…." It's muttered so softly Duo almost doesn't hear.

"Usagi? Can you hear me?" Duo lowers his body to sit beside her, and leans over her. Nothing. He puts a hand to her forehead, she's burning up. Cursing for not noticing her high fever soon, Duo stands to retrieve a cool cloth from the washroom. Sitting back down beside her he places it gently on her, holding it in place absently with a hand.

Usagi sobs suddenly, "Maramou….I'm…for you…" Duo's brow creases. This was not the carefree girl of before. What had happened today Duo muses to himself as he watches her toss and turn beside him.

"Shhhh…Usagi." He consoles, his other hand brushes her cheek gently. "It's alright."

She stills at the sound of his voice before a hiccupping sob escapes her and she turns her face into his hand. They sit like that for a long time. The cool cloth warms and he switches it for a new one. Many more long minutes pass before her fever begins to break.

Duo is so lost in his dark thoughts that he almost misses it when her eyes begin to flutter.

"Mamrou…" This time the word is a moan. Duo catches her face in his hands staring intensely at her as if he can read in it something that will explain everything. He's caught by surprise when a hand tangles in his braid pulling him closer. He braces his weight with a hand on either side of her face to keep from crushing her.

"Usagi…"

Her other hand trembles slightly as she lifts it to his face. "Mamoru…"

'_Where was this Maramou when she was being hurt?' _Duo wonders angrily. Usagi sighs, a trembling smiles flits across her mouth. It's almost as if she had been caught in a nightmare that suddenly had turned to a dream when she touched him. Her eyes move beneath heavy lashes but remain closed. She looks so beautiful, Duo realizes astonished, so peaceful all of a sudden. Suddenly Duo face lightens, and a mischievous grin appears. '_Then again he's not here now either is he…'_

Duo doesn't pause when he feels her hand tug at him from where it is tangled in his hair…just lowers his lips to hers.

When he pulls away, Usagi's face is flushed. Her eyes flutter open.

"Duo?" She flushes more fiercely as she realizes their position, her hand still at the back of his head. "Eeeeiii…" She squeaks embarrassed by her forwardness, and quickly drops her hand.

Duo chuckles, the sound is musical.

Annoyed now that he has the nerve to laugh at her Usagi scowls comically and shoves at his chest. "I thought….I thought you were someone else…" She grumps childishly, still blushing.

This sobers Duo up immediately, straightening he stands to loom over her.. Usagi swallows the rest of her words as she notices his expression. _'He's so beautiful, and so very sad…' _She thinks to herself.

"Usagi…" She blinks, blushing again as she realizes she has been caught staring. He was trying to ask something. Slowly she pushes herself up onto her elbows.

"Hmm?"

"What happened today? You….the rest of the girls…how were you injured?" Duo's eyes have lost their playfulness, as they bore into her own. Usagi's eyes soften as she looks up at him. _'He's seen too much in his life as a solider…it shows in his eyes.' _She sighs again. Rei was going to kill her.

"I suppose you should call the others…I don't think I'll want to tell our story more than once…"

* * *

Ten minutes later the room is packed. The boys lean against the walls and dressers, while the girls join their princess on the bed where she is propped up by pillows, still weak from using all her energy to win the earlier battle. Rei is perched on the edge, a scowl on her face, Minako is nestled at Usagi's right side, Ami on her left. Makoto is sprawled at the end of the bed. The boys are watching them silently…waiting.

Usagi clears her throat. "I suppose you're all have questions…" Despite her unusually serious state, her voice still manages to come out sounding young and sheepish.

"That's an understatement…" This mumble comes from Duo's corner of the room.

"Well…" Usagi fumbles.

"What she's trying to say, is the stupid baka has ordered us to answer all your questions…despite my strong opinion that you have no need to…"

"That's enough Rei." Makoto snaps. "You might not like it but you still have to follow Usagi's commands so shut it."

At this Heero pushes off from the small desk he had been lean against. "Enough." Glaring at Usagi he moves forward. Makoto unobtrusively moves positioning herself between him and Usagi. Heero's eyes dart to her for a mere moment before dismissing her. "You are in charge?"

Usagi nods, to be honest she feels more than a little intimidated by the man. Minako sensing her distress squeezes her hand again.

"Of what exactly."

Usagi looks down, taking a calming breath she centers herself. Looking up, she matches Heero's gaze with that of a true Princess. That got the boys attention, gone was the cheerful, hyper, and sometimes lazy, girl they had known these past few days. This was someone new, someone confident…a leader.

"My name is Princess Serenity, I was reincarnated as Winner-Tsukino Usagi after a war destroyed the Moon Kingdom."

It takes a moment for this statement to sink in. Quatre looks on at his sister in shock, a frown quickly appearing on his face.

"Reincarnated." Heero looses his normal monotone, for once disbelief actually sounds in his voice, sarcastic though it may be.

"Yes." Turn her head towards her brother, a sad smile appears on Usagi's face and for a moment the old Usagi shines through. "Quatre….I….we've only recently regained our memories from before…but know that I'll always be your sister." Turning back to Heero, she refocuses. "My mother, the Queen, sent me hear to be reborn so that I would be safe. The girls act as my guardians, they were elite soldiers of our world, and were sent here with me in order to insure my safety."

Usagi pauses, there is complete silence. She sighs, seeming to deflate, her energy gone. "I told you, you wouldn't believe me." She mumbles to her self, closing her eyes she leans further back into her pillows.

"Ridiculous! You expect us to believe you are a Princess reincarnated? At that women, these women, were your best soldiers?" Wufei exclaims, unable to stay silent any longer.

"Hey!" Rei is on her feet in a flash, the air surrounding her begins to shimmer like hot air on hotter pavement in summer. Flames dance in her eyes. The boys back up and shift into defence positions automatically. Staring at the girl they are memorised.

"They're right." Ami breaks the spell.

"What?" Rei turns on her small friend.

Ami flinches slightly, before steeling her spine against the incredulous look Rei is throwing her. "Be logical Rei…why should they believe us? I think we'd best demonstrate. It's the only way they'll understand."

Before Rei can respond Usagi opens her eyes again and draws the hot tempered girls gaze to her own. "She's right Rei. You didn't believe at first either, not until we got our full memories back." Rei stutters at that. "Minako? Do you mind, as leader of the Senshi you should go first."

"Her? She's your commander?" The last is muttered with disbelief.

"Wufei! Manors!" Quatre admonishes sharply, a bewildered look on his face as he tries to make sense of everything being revealed. Minako smiles softly at him, charmed by his defence of her despite his obvious confusion at the whole situation. Rising gracefully to her feet she steps away from the bed.

Closing her eyes she focuses her power. "Venus Power, Make Up!" A bright light flashes through the room, when it fades Minako is standing in her Sailor Venus costume. Her hair is blowing gently around her shoulders in an unnatural breeze caused by the power radiating off her.

Heero's gun is trained on her.

Minako smiles sadly. "I don't know how long all be able to remain transformed. The battle earlier drained most of my energy." As if on cue, she sways and disappears in another sudden less controlled burst of light. This time when the other regain their site the find Minako once again herself being supported by Quatre.

"I'm sorry I didn't mean to…" Minako blushes, embarrassed.

"Put the gun away Heero…you're being rude." Sweeping Minako up Quatre carefully places her on the end of the bed where Makoto has made room.

"Hnnn." The gun disappears…where to is anyone's guess.

"So you're saying that each of you can transform like that?" The girls nod. "For what purpose exactly?"

"Well…there's a bit of at war going on…"


	8. Chapter Seven

**Chapter Seven**

Several hours had past before the story had been fully told. The girls look exhausted, each having transformed quickly, one at a time, before sprawling across the bed. The boys all look tense as well as tired.

"Why didn't you tell us" Quatre finally sighs.

"Oh Quatre…" Usagi mummers. "It's not your fight."

"And we are perfectly able to handle it on our own." Rei mutters.

"Oh really…and that's how your friend got captured isn't it? You handling it on your own?"

Usagi pales visibly at Wufei's blunt accusation.

"We don't know that he was kidnapped for sure," Rei growled.

"How long has he been missing?" Duo forces himself to ask, not liking the look on Usagi's face at the mentioning of this man…whatever he was to her.

Usagi looks up meeting Duo's eyes and blushes suddenly as she remembers how not long ago she had mistaken the handsome brunette for Maramou.

Noticing her embarrassment and guessing her train of thought Duo grins at the pretty blonde, enjoying immensely how it causes her blush to spread even further. His amusement is cut short at the sound of a shrill alarm.

Ami is alert immediately, shaking off her obvious fatigue as she reaches for her small computer which is resting precariously on the bedside table. After a moment, in which she struggles to untangle herself from the pile of bodies on the bed, she has it open on her lap. A hologram appears.

"Kunzite." Usagi's voice is cold like steel, but her face betrays her emotions as it becomes flushed with anger.

"It appears to be some kind of pre-recorded message." Ami replies barely looking up from her laptop. The image sharpens and all of a sudden there is sound.

"Sailor Moon….have you lost something? Someone?" The hologram smirks. "The School…one o'clock tonight." Usagi's face is white. The holograms wavers, and then repeats…"Sailor Moon….have you lost something? Someone…." Ami cuts it off abruptly, closing her computer and looks up her eyes full of concern.

"Usagi…"

Usagi is sitting perfectly still, rigid as stone, her eyes closed, "Well now we know…" she whispers. Squeezing her eyes tighter, a faint sob escapes her. "I…I can't do this again…"

Sitting up Minako pushes Usagi's hair out of her face, cooing softly to the young woman, "Hush now. It'll be alright. Shhhhh." Rei and Makoto stand up, swaying slightly before stealing themselves.

"Let's give her a moment…" Rei commands gruffly, not looking at her princess. She begins to herd the boys out of the room with Makoto's help. The boys don't need much prompting. Duo is the first out of the room, though no one seems to notice the dark glower his face has taken on.

* * *

"Who was that?" Heero demands, once Ami, the last one out, has shut the door.

"Kunzite. One of Queen Beryl's generals." Ami answers, cradling her laptop against her chest she leans against the closed door.

Quatre stops in front of her, his face pale and his eyes full of pain for his sister. "What did my sister mean when she said 'not again'?"

Ami cringes at the question, turning her head from his inquiring gaze as though it burns her. It doesn't help, she ends up face Heero. His expression is hard, his eyes demanding. "He…" Her voice catches in her throat, but she shakes her head as though to force it to obey and begins again, "Maramou was kidnapped once before…but first you have to understand they have a past…history…"

"Like an ex-boyfriend?" Duo voice is flat, escaping the shadows that surround him from where he leans against the wall farther down the hallway.

Makoto looks towards him sharply, as though just figuring something out. A small smile flashes briefly across her face in amusement. Trowa, who finds himself watching her is the only one to catch it.

"It's complicated…." Ami breathers out with a frustrated sigh. "He's a reincarnation as well….though at the time they didn't know everything."

"You mean from the Moon Kingdom as well?" Quatre asks confused. "Who was he?"

"A Prince from Earth, the General's were his personal guards back then…before the war, before Queen Beryl…"

"But to Usagi? Who was he to her?" Duo interrupts…cold fury building in him as he dreads the answer, he already knows. _It shouldn't matter. It's not my business what he was to her._

"Her husband…." Makoto answers, smiling innocently in Duo's direction. "…though to be honest neither remembered the other at first."

Stunned silence falls over the group.

"My little, _baby_ sister is married?" Quatre finally manages to croak.

"Hardly…" Rei scoffs under her breath, annoyed.

"But you just said…" Confusion shows on Quatre's face, his lips move silently as he tries to form a coherent thought.

"In their past life yes…but they have been reborn. Their past, well to them it's just memories of another life…" Ami breaks off trying to explain, but not knowing how to.

"What she's trying to say is they're both different people now….it's like a fresh start being reborn. But Maramou and Usagi…they still share a connection, they just haven't decided what to do about it yet." Makoto clarifies cheerfully. "But that's not the point…"

"The kidnapping…" Annoyance is showing in Heero's normally monotone voice. Ami knows better this time though and keeps her eyes downcast, so as not to be trapped in Heero's gaze again as he commands her to continue.

"Ah yes so….they brainwashed him….reprogrammed him if you will. It's wasn't his fault, as Makoto mentioned he didn't have all of his memories yet so it was easy for them to twist what he knew to suit their own purposes. He fought against us, he tried to kill us… Usagi…and…and even though they didn't know each other for who they really were it still hurt Usagi _deeply_ to fight back."

"But today…you mentioned he fought _with_ you." Trowa's voice drifted over.

"Well yes…we…Usagi was eventually able to reverse the effect Beryl had on him, that was how they ended up learning the truth about each other. Even so….it was a close battle." Finally unable to ignore Heero's eyes on her Ami looked up, "That's what Usagi fears…that it may not go in our favour a second time."

"So what's the plan." Everyone looks at Wufei in shock.

* * *

No one noticed Duo slip away silently, the shadows welcome him like an old friend.

Her husband. The words seemed so wrong, so unfair. Duo chuckles grimly, but since when did he deserve fair. After all he had served death all his life, what did life owe to the likes of him.

Nothing. He deserved nothing, and Usagi….well she deserved a husband.

Alive.

* * *

Usagi stares at herself in the mirror. Her long blond hair is tousled from bed, where she had stayed since Kunzite's message had arrived earlier that evening, too weak to leave it. Even now she can feel her power waxing and waning as it struggles to find a balance after being so thoroughly drained so recently. Hopefully it would hold. It had too. She planed to wait until the last moment to transform though…just to make sure. Swallowing she turns from the mirror. They would be waiting for her in the courtyard. It was time.

She was right they were waiting for her…all of them. Swallowing back a childish need to wail, Usagi pauses in the door way taking in the five men littering the courtyard.

"What are you doing." The words are addressed to all of them, but Usagi finds she is staring at one in particular as grief threatens to overwhelm her. 'And I haven't even failed him yet…' Usa sobs inwardly. Duo is sitting on the edge of a planter he's legs planted wide, his arms resting on his thighs, his eyes cast firmly downwards. He doesn't even seem to be breathing. A human statue.

"I can't…" This time her voice breaks, and she's forced to take a moment and center herself. It's hard, the temptation to give into the old Usa she was before is great. How easy it would be to cry, to wail and whine about the unfairness of it all. But it wouldn't help. It would change the facts. Maramou has been taken prisoner again, and this time she didn't know if she could save him.

"I can't endanger anyone else." She finally manages to finish.

Suddenly her brother is before her. "We know how to take care of ourselves Usa." Quatre says vehemently. Usagi sways back in surprise at the unexpected emotion in his voice. This is not the quiet, soft and patient voice, she remembers from childhood. This voice is hard…and sad, so very sad. It is a voice of a solider, battle weary but alive and still ready to fight…to put everything on the line.

"Oh Quatre."

"Ami has informed us that though we may not have the…powers…necessary to kill the Yoma's that you fight but she does believe that it is possible that our weapons may in fact slow them down."

Usagi meet Ami's gaze over her brother's broad shoulders. Ami shifts guiltily under her heavy gaze for a moment before straightening abruptly. "I'm sorry Usa, but it's logical and we can not afford to give away any advantage we have."

Usagi winced at the blatant truth. Wasn't she just moments ago doubting her ability to win this newest battle? Ami was right, as Princess Serenity she couldn't afford to give up any advantage. Her eyes once again drift back to Duo, his face is shadowed. She feels her chest tighten at the thought of him in Kunzite's power. How many people could her heart stand to lose?

"Alright."

* * *

The battle plan was fairly simple. Kunzite had never said that Sailor Moon was to come alone. However alone she would go, proceeding directly to the meeting spot. Meanwhile the boys would go with the Senshi ahead of her to arrange themselves strategically, hidden from sight. It the Generals did attack the boys would work to slow down any Yoma's giving the girls a chance to focus on the Generals.

Usagi takes a deep breath, "Moon Prism Power, Make-up!"

Shimmering around her, the air bursts into a rainbow of bright light. When it fades Sailor Moon stands in Usagi's place, skirt blowing in the cool night air. The schools front court yard is eerily silent and still. Steeling herself she walks up the cobbled walk way to the schools front gate, the spiked iron fence towering above her. The heels of her boots echo off the stone. Usagi pushes open the heavy doors.

"Kunzite!"


	9. Chapter Eight

**Chapter Eight**

"The school is split up into three separate buildings; Main campus, West campus and East campus. Usagi will be waiting for Kunzite here in the courtyard in front of Main. We will position ourselves, here, here…and here." Ami said pointing at the hologram of the school she had created in order to help familiarize the boys with the future battle ground. "Is everyone clear?"

"Hnnn." is the response she gets from Heero, everyone else nods.

"Alright then. Wufei, Rei…you cover the east side. Quatre, Minako…the west. Trowa and Makoto the courtyard. Makoto, you should be able to use the trees to your advantage."

Trowa tilts his head questioningly at the brunette who stands on the far side of the hologram, but she is merely nodding thoughtfully in answer to Ami's advice. Looking around at the others in the circle, he can see the fiery Rei muttering angrily to herself about stupid chauvinistic men. The corner of Trowa mouth curves slightly before he turns away. Quatre is listening intently to Ami as she continues to explain the plan, Minako is standing calmly beside him, twirling a piece of her hair about her finger not looking at all worried about the upcoming battle. On the other side of Ami, Heero is as stoic usual.

"Duo and Heero, you guys can cover Usagi from here and…" Ami stopped suddenly looking around as though she's misplaced something. "Duo?"

There is an awkward pause as everyone glances around.

"Perhaps he might have followed Usa?" Quatre suggests.

Makoto snorts rolling her eyes, drawing the soldiers attention to her, "Of cooooourse he did, boys got it baaaaad."

"Makoto!" Minako reprimands, though her smile softens the effect greatly. As the Senshi of love she had also picked up on Duo's odd behaviour around her Princess. Turning to Heero, "I trust he knows how to stay hidden? If Kunzite…"

Heero returns her glance dryly effectively cutting her off with out uttering a word.

"Don't worry Mina, according to his record Duo has extensive experience in…" Heero's most intense death glare brings Ami's rambling to an halt as well, "He'll be fine.", she ends quickly.

"Well ok then, let's get a move on!" Makoto buts in awkwardly, trying to ease the tension. Slowly everyone begins to break off into their assigned pairs.

"Wait." Everyone freezes mid motion at the command. Trading his death glare for one of a more contemptuous nature Heero continues to stare at Ami, "You haven't said where you will be stationed."

"Knowing Ami it'll be where they're least expecting it." Rei answers sharply both annoyed at the delay, and that he's questioning her friend. Ami's plans were always carefully thought out, and had saved the Senshi more times then she could count.

"Hnn."

"I'm going to be going in through the back of the school." Ami answers, not wanting Rei set up Heero with any further sarcastic remarks. "I have the plans for the entire school programmed into my mini computer. The generals may be expecting the Senshi to show up to Usagi's rescue but they won't be expecting anyone to attack them from behind."

"Alone." Although he would never admit it Heero is impressed. Not many people would have thought to break into and hide in the same building the enemy would be attacking from. If Ami could indeed get into position, they would have the enemy surrounded without them even knowing. And she was going to do it alone.

Ami pulls herself up straighter, "Yes."

Heero actually smirked, "Wrong."

* * *

Minako and Quatre are the first to arrive at the school. Walking quietly they approach the iron gate that surrounds the grounds. Pulling it open slowly so as not to make a sound, Quatre motions Minako though. Leading the way Minako heads to the left, skirting the edge of the courtyard moving with purpose. Quatre finds himself surprised at how stealthily the she moves. Despite everything the girls had told them earlier that day it was still hard to picture them as soldiers. Now though, seeing how Minako moved like a shadow through the deserted schoolyard, he could. Motioning behind her for him to stop, Minako crouches behind a water fountain that stands just off to the side of the west campus. Quatre eases himself down beside her noting with approval the idealness of her chosen look out. They have a clear view of the steps leading up to the main building, while still having enough cover to avoid being seen from the front courtyard. Noticing the slight shift in the shadows Quatre places a hand on Minako's shoulder pointing to where Rei and Wufei have entered across the courtyard from them. Minako smiles softly at the comical, yet silent, argument that Rei seems to be losing as the two settle down behind some ornamental shrubs. That is if Wufei pulling the obstinate priestess roughly down beside him could be considered settling.

"They seem to be getting along well."

Quatre barely manages to catch himself, nearly chuckling out loud. "Wufei has always been…strong willed." A smile ghosts over his lips as he remembers examples of his friend's stubbornness at its best.

* * *

"You're on my bow." Rei hisses under her breath.

Wufei, who is crouched close behind her, rolls his eyes. Rocking back on the balls of his feet he pauses long enough for her to readjust before settling back down to one knee.

"If we had gone to the spot I had suggested we wouldn't be so…."

"Enough. We have a much better view of the meeting place from here and are far enough off to the side that we should go unnoticed. If you actually had as much battle experience as you claim, you'd agree.", Wufei interrupts.

Rei stiffens at his implied insult, but what bothers her even more is the fact that he was right. He had picked the best location…but why did it have to be so small! Goddess, she could _feel _him breathing for goodness sake!

As if guessing the direction of her thoughts Wufei smirks. Leaning forward to rest an arm on his knee, he crowds Rei ever so slightly.

"Or is there another reason you don't like my choice, Onna."

Rei shivers at the sound of his voice so close to her ear, though she tells herself it is just the chill of the crisp night air.

"Hmph.", she huffs vowing to wipe the smug look off of his face first chance she gets. In the midst of battle there would be chaos. No one would notice if one tiny little fire ball happened to singe the smirk off his infuriating face.

Rei smiles slowly to herself, the idea growing on her. Suddenly a soft rustle of a tree near the iron fence draws her attention. Makoto must be getting into position.

* * *

As they slowly approached the gate Makoto notices a large oak growing off the right of the main walkway. Ami had mentioned trees in the courtyard…

"How good of a climber are you?" Makoto whispers mischievously. Trowa regards the young woman beside him seriously.

"Fair enough." His face is dead pan as he says it. His eyes can't help but laugh though at her reply.

"Well then, just try and keep up eh?" With a wink, and a running start, Makoto launches herself up and out of sight into the top most branches of the tree.

A smile twitches onto Trowa's face unexpectedly. Effortlessly he jumps to reach the first branch and swings himself up after her. Moments later he stands on a branch that extends out into the school grounds, casually leaning against the trunk of the oak. Makoto is a few feet ahead of him. Arms out for balance, she stands nimbly on the thin branch as though on a tightrope.

"Not bad." Makoto winkes. She hadn't been able to help admiring Trowa's lithe muscles, just a little, as he'd show off his own acrobatic skills. "You do stuff like this a lot when you were at war?"

"A little." Trowa frowns slightly. She probably wouldn't believe him if he told her the truth. Trowa glances out over Makoto's shoulder and takes in the view of the courtyard. "That one looks good." He points to a tree, sturdy looking and with many branches and leaves. It would make a perfect look out, plenty of cover and close enough to Usagi just in case.

Makoto twists to see, "Excellent!" When she turns back she finds that Trowa has moved closer, now he is standing no more than a foot away. She hadn't even felt the branch sway with his movement.

"Ladies first." Trowa motions, bowing slightly. Makoto eyes him silently, her expression a mixture of awe and disbelieve.

"Just a little eh." She mutters in disbelief. Turning carefully to keep her balance, she drops into a runners stance. "My ass just a little. He's moves like a tree monkey!" Suddenly she pushes off running quickly. Light on her feet she leaps just as the branch begins to bow under her weight. At the same time she reaches for the branch of the neighbouring tree. Grasping it she uses her momentum to swing her up further into the new tree's branches.

'_A tree monkey? Had she just called him a tree monkey? Hopefully Duo wouldn't catch wind of it, or else he'd soon have a new nickname.' _Trowa laughs. Swiftly he follows her.

* * *

"Jupiter in position." Makoto reports, the sound echoes from Ami's communicator.

"Copy that Jupiter." Ami glances beside her to where Heero leans against the schools back gate unconsciously biting her lip as she does so. "Are you ready?"


	10. Chapter Nine

**Chapter Nine**

Heero has to admit, however grudgingly, that the girl obviously knows where she is going. Ami takes every twist and turn down the dark deserted school corridors with complete confidence. Not once does she pause, all the while movie with cat like stealth. Breaking and entering is not a new concept to her apparently. Suddenly Ami stops in front of him, Heero's quick reflexes barely saving him from running into her.

Heero curses. He hadn't been paying attention. Voice, barely audible, but coming steadily closer. He was surprised she had noticed them at all. His attention focuses back on the puzzle of a women in front of him. She turns her head back towards him, light momentarily glinting off of the strange device that covers her eyes. Some type of mini computer.

"Three ahead, coming from the left.", she whispers. "I can see there heat signatures." She adds just in case he doesn't believe her.

Heat signatures, that explained it then. She couldn't hear them yet, but her computer had registered them. Heero nods. He could take three. Suddenly he feels a tug on his arm, looking down at her delicate hand on his wrist. Bracing himself automatically Heero has to fight the urge to break her hold on his arm out of habit. Grunting he allows her to tug him forward through a door on their left. After all he had agreed to do things her way.

The door clicks closed behind him audibly.

"A supply closet."

Heero can feel Ami as she turns around carefully in the small space so that she is facing him. Tilting his head down to look at her he can just barley make out the look of chagrin on her face in the dim lighting, as she mumbles something about computers and out of date floor plans. He almost smirks but manages to control himself.

"You should have just let me shoot them."

"Now you sound like Rei…" Ami mutters, sighing deeply. Heero can feel it, she's so close. As if suddenly realizing the same thing Ami tenses, automatically trying to back up in order to create more space between them. Heero reaches out instinctively, latching onto her forearms as she knocks against a ladder propped precariously behind her. Roughly he pulls her back towards himself, growling unconsciously.

Ami winces, her face now firmly planted against Heero's chest, "Opps."

Heero breaths into her ear, "Do. Not. Move." Ami shivers.

Suddenly she hears something. Voices. Had they heard her? She sucks in a breath. After a few agonizing moments they move on. Slowly Heero's grip on her loosens. A few more minutes and he releases her completely turning abruptly towards the door.

"They're gone." He states in his usual tone, reaching for the door handle.

Ami waits awkwardly behind him still blushing, her arms still tingling where he had grabbed her. The door rattles, breaking her train of thought.

"Heero?"

She hears him rattle it again, harder this time.

"Heero?" She tries again.

"It must have locked automatically as it shut." Though the words are said calmly Ami can practically feel Heero's annoyance radiate off of him in a cloying wave. Ami gulps. They had to get out, and quickly. Time was running out, if they were to get in place in time. Quickly she went over their options.

"Move."

Heero's head twitches towards her and his shoulders tense at her command.

"Please…." Ami adds quickly noticing his reaction. He's still clearly annoyed with her, and an annoyed Heero equalled a scary Heero. Hell the man was scary even when he wasn't angry at her for something.

It takes a bit of shuffling, but they manage to trade places without Ami knocking anything else over. Finding herself facing the troublesome door, Ami becomes aware of Heero standing at her back. He is an unnerving presence, so close behind her as he waits to see what she has planned. Reaching down she grasps the handle, taking a deep breath in she concentrates. Slowly the metal of the doorknob begins to cool, then glisten as ice spreads from where Ami's fingers hold it. The temperature is dropping quickly in the small supply closet as she works. Heero suppresses a shiver stepping closer as he watches intensely over her shoulder. Suddenly there is a sharp crack and the doorknob falls from Ami's grip and bounces once on the floor once before shattering like glass. In the silence that follows Ami becomes once again uncomfortably aware of the man standing at her back. His gaze is locked on her hands where they are still frozen in place extended out towards the door. Despite the sudden frigid temperature in the small closet she feels heat radiating from where he stands, not quiet touching her.

Without a word, Heero reaches around her. His hand brushes by hers as he gives the door a shove. It swings open. The sudden brightness of the emergency lights in the hallways snap Ami back into focus. Looking down the once again deserted corridor, she steps from the closet.

"This way." Her voice confident once again, as she refocuses on the mission. "We need to hurry."

* * *

Minako can't help but tug at her long blonde hair nervously. Usagi was due to arrive any moment and they still hadn't received confirmation that Ami and Heero had made it into place. Minako stills as she feels Quatre's hand on her wrist. Gently the young man pulls her fingers from where they are knotted in her hair. Minako sighs, releasing the golden stands.

"You don't understand, its not like Ami to be late for anything, much less something as critical as a mission."

Her hand still in his, Quatre's serious eyes search her face. "I know, but trust me. Heero will keep her safe."

Minako nods distractedly, eyes still searching the court yard. So much counted on this mission going right.

Giving her hand a squeeze he lets go. Squaring his shoulders he turns his attention back to the mission…just then Minako gasps, "She's here."

Quatre spares a quick glance in her direction before scanning the darkened court yard for any signs of movement. Suddenly the creak of the old iron gates shatters the sillence, then, the click of heels on cobble stone as shadow moves up the walkway. She was right, they were out of time, Usagi had arrived.

"Kunzite!" she bellows.

* * *

Usagi's voice echo's in the court yard as she stops just shy of the steps that lead to the main building impression oak doors. Suddenly a strong gust of wind whips through the courtyard. A deep chuckle answers her. Fighting the urge to look spin around to locate it's source Usagi remains focused on the doors.

"Kunzite. Show yourself." She commands.

Another gust of wind and Kunzite appears on the top step in front of the school doors. The three other Generals appearing in a semi circle behind her.

"Where is he." Usagi focuses on keeping her voice level, no need to let them know how worried she is.

"Tsk tsk no need to be impatient princess." Kunzite chuckles. Motioning with a hand casually, the heavy oak doors behind him swing up with unnatural ease.

There standing in the open doorway is a dark figure. Swathed in shadow as he is, Usagi still knows him immediately.

"Mamoru!" Usagi can't keep his name from spilling from her lips in relief.

"That's right, though he may not be quite as you remember him." Smirks the confidant General.

Unease spreads through Usagi as she focuses on Mamoru, who stands so close but seem still so far from her reach. "What have you done to him?" He stands shrouded in shadow, still as a statue.

Kunzite chuckles deeply again, "Lets just say he has…a new prospective."

"No…" Usagi feels as though the word sticks in her throat as horror washes over her. Not again. Never again.

The laughter is booming now, echoing all around Usagi as the other General join in. True horror sinks in as Mamoru finally steps forward into moon lit courtyard. His eyes meeting Usagi's, he smirks. Usagi feels herself break. There is no other word for it. Tears unbidden fall from her eyes.

"Mamoru."

Kunzite takes a few moments to enjoy the look of utter hopelessness on Sailor Moons face before he looked beyond her to his fellow Generals.

"Kill her."

Usagi can feel them draw their power behind her. She can sense the dark energy as it swirls around them ready to destroy her…but all she can see is Mamoru's face as he stars impassively down at her from atop the steps.

"Princess! Move!" Minako shouts, moving from her cover behind the fountain. She glows the golden orange of a sunset as she pulls on her power, her hair writhing around her.

Despite having seen Minako's powers once before Quatre is transfixed, the women before him is truly a goddess.

Usagi doesn't even blink, but for a second the Generals attention is split.

"Now!" She shouts again as the other girls appear. Makoto drops suddenly out of the sturdy oak lightening striking the ground as she lands, Trowa lands lightly beside her.

Rei steps gracefully from behind the bushes that had concealed her, flames seem to lick at her skin. Wufei pulls his katana from its sheath across his back, as he does the same.

"You actually know how to use that?" Rei mutters, covering her surprise in her usual layer of sarcasm.

"Of course, Onna." Wufei scoffs.

Rei is unable to reply with yet another caustic remark when Kunzite draws there attention.

"Ah…ladies I was wondering when you would arrive." Kunzite laughs coldly. "No matter. Generals take care of them. Mamoru can take care of his princess personally." Still laughing Kunzite turns to strides back into the school. The doors slam shut behind him.

* * *

"Not so fast Kunzite." Ami says softly. She's positioned herself in his path on the far side of the schools entrance way, Heero behind her.

A look a displeasure spreads across the silver haired General's face transforming it into a sneer.

"Sailor Mercury." Noticing the man behind her Kunzite tilts his head. The Sailor scouts always worked alone. "Who's your friend?" Careful to keep his surprise from showing, Kunzite continues to sneer condescendingly at the slight blue haired woman before him.

"What have you done to Mamoru?" Ami is standing with her hands at her side, her clenched fists her only sign of tension

Kunzite can see she already suspects the truth, he can see the anger of it in her eyes. It's oddly fulfilling seeing the calmest, shiest sailor scout so riled up. He takes a step towards her. "I've just reminded the Prince of where his true place lies that's all…"

The temperature in the entrance way suddenly drops dramatically. Frost creeps across the tiles.

Kunzite laughs. "Hit a soar point did I?"


	11. Chapter Ten

**Chapter Ten**

Rei had to admit the infuriating man did have a way with his Katana, but as good as he might be with it he was no match for Jadeite's powers. After Kunzite had stalked off inside laughing that maniacal laugh of his the remaining generals had split up and attacked full force. Wufei and Jadeite had quickly closed in a deadly dance of blades but despite Rei's best efforts to protect the pig headed man he was taking a serious ass kicking. Each chance he got Jadeite would use his powers causing Wufei to endlessly dodge unnatural attack after attack as well as his deadly blade.

Suddenly an idea came to her. Tackling Wufei out of the way of yet another nasty energy attack Rei swears as they become entangled in a bush.

"Get off me onna," Wufei growls as he tries to rise all the while keeping an eye on the enemy approaching them.

"Give me your sword." Rei pants as she reaches for one of her scrolls, still crouched half in the bush. Wufei looks down at her in surprise. Her cheeks are flushed and there is a singe mark on her skirt from the near miss.

Seeing the serious look on the raven haired women's face as she mutters in concentration over a scrap of glowing paper he swears, then with ease Wufei reverses his grip on his weapon offering it hilt first to her.

She doesn't even glance up. Suddenly the scroll she holds lights up with the intense flicker of a roaring fire.

"Yessss!" Grinning Rei smiles up at Wufei. Her hair disheveled, her eyes wild she places the scroll on the blade of the Katana. The entire sword begins to wreath in flame. "Shall we?"

Wufei stares in suspicious, amazement, "What did you do?"

"Well as good as you may be with your sword," Rei mutter's begrudgingly, "it wasn't making much of an impression on Jadeite was it.." Smirking now, "So I enchanted it." She looks quite pleased with herself as she says the last.

Suddenly with an instinct gained on the his own battle fields Wufei turns, crouching and bring up his sword instinctively as he does. Jadeite's triumphant laugh dies as his attack is deflected off of Chinese man's weapon. Stumbling he steps back as it flies back past him hitting the stone wall behind him, sparks flying.

"Never mind, you'll tell me later onna." Wufei grunts pleased with this new turn of events. "Stay here." As soon as the last words are out of his mouth Wufei knows he should have saved his breath.

"Bite me." Rei growls stalking past him towards their target. Around her clenched fist flames coil and twist eerily.

Wufei just grins, following his fiery woman back into the heat of battle.

* * *

Usagi is still standing in the same spot frozen as Mamoru slowly approaches. The other generals have attacked keeping the Senshi from helping their princess as planned. Mamoru frowns, how did he ever think such a pathetic excuse of a princess was good enough for a warrior prince like him.

"Usa!" It's that annoying blonde, her second in commend, trying to snap her out of it. Pathetic.

Tears are falling silently down Usagi's face, somewhere deep down inside she knows she needs to fight, move, react, but she's so tired. She's watches Mamoru's slow confident descent down the school steps. He was always so sure of himself. Would there be anything left of the man she loved this time? Or was it all pointless.

He's almost to her now, reaching a hand towards her face.

Wiping a tear from her face with a thumb while she stands stone still he frowns in disgust, "You always were too emotional."

His words crack the numbness, stinging deep, "Mamoru…"

His hand is on her shoulder now, slipping it rest on the nape of her neck. "Don't."

His other hand is on a dagger at his waist.

It hurts so much, feels so hopeless but she knows she has to try, she knows he's not himself. Twisting to the side she is gone like a breeze out of his reach. But not far. Pulling away from his touch cuts her, it's too much.

So she still had a bit of back bone, stupid girl. Frowning Mamoru advances again, "Do you really think you can fight me Usa." He murmurs, and pounces.

Only she's not there anymore, breaking from the numbness she's moving quicker now though still making no move to attack.

"Remember!" Usagi breaths, moving by instinct now she continues to dodge her prince's frustrated attacks. Defensive now, but refusing to do more. Unable to try.

* * *

Minako feel's as though her heart is breaking as she watches her princess and her former prince. As Mamoru steps out of the school the Senshi of love she can tell that Kunzite has finally perfected his manipulations. She can sense no love, not anymore, not for his wife, their princess. A single tear falls as she searches his heart, desperate to be wrong, and feels the emptiness, the darkness, there.

"Usa!" The cry is desperate. He's closer to her now and still she stands frozen like ice. But there is no time, Zoicite is ruthless.

A cry spills from her lips as a bolt of energy breaks through her defenses knocking the blond Senshi to her knees. A sudden bang and Zoicite frowns, looking at his arm. Blood is blossoming on his upper arm, he growls. Quatre has to dive for cover behind the fountain as a bolt is hurled towards him. The force of the attack sends stone flying.

Usagi will have to protect herself, Minako cannot leave her princess' brother to fight a general on his own.

Usagi would never forgive her.

* * *

Her princess had been through so much, had fought for so many. She did not deserve this. Anger feeding her power Ami lifts her hands with a shout and shards of ice blast towards the smug general.

Hissing as a piece of ice pierces his defenses and embeds itself in his shoulder, Kunzite sends a wave of energy at the infuriating slip of a women knocking her back off her feet. Also sliding on the ice covered floor Hero drops to a defensive crouch stabilizing his balance. Aiming he fires.

A bullet grazing the general's cheek.

"Down!" Ami shouts as she struggles to shields them with a wall of ice as the general screams in fury.

It's clear the girl won't be able to hold up the enormous wall of ice for long, army crawling on his belly Hero makes his way to her. Noticing his presence Ami smiles wearily and holding up her hand creates a smaller wall just big enough for them to crouch behind just as her first defense gives way and explodes under the generals relentless attack.

"Well that was close," Ami says sheepishly.

"Hnn." Honestly Hero was just impressed she had managed to hold the first shield as long as she had. Though he wouldn't show it this new way of fighting was throwing the usually unshakable solider a bit.

"I don't think he liked that you shot him very much." Ami pants, smiling shyly. Only she could mange to act demurely in such a instance, sweat gathering at her hair line from her efforts to hold their defenses.

Staring at her for a moment Hero says nothing while his hands go through the well practiced steps of reloading his weapon. Nodding to her once, he leans out and opens fire again.

* * *

Usagi is growing weary and it is clear Mamoru is growing frustrated with her refusal to really fight. Jumping back to avoid a vicious swipe of his now drawn dagger Usagi feels her foot land badly. Twisting on a tree root her ankle gives, seeing her sway Mamoru lunges in with a cruel fist. Gasping Usagi falls in a heap at the base of the old maple that had tripped her. Her hand on her stomach she tries to catch her breath, dazed.

"Remember…" She gasps, not really believing anymore.

"Oh give up, this is pathetic." Reaching down for her Mamoru is suddenly brought up short. The unmistakeable click of a safety being released.

"Duo…"

It a sharp pain he feels at the look on Usagi's face as she looks up at the two men above her. "Maybe you should try listening to your wife." The word wife tastes like bile in his mouth as he spit's the sentence out. Why couldn't life be simple, he really just wants to shoot him.

"Oh Duo…"

Turning to face him Mamoru laughed coldly, "Wife? HA! Seems to me she's moved on just fine, you her new prince in shining armour." Some people get angry in battle, but some people become cold. Duo moved like a blur.

* * *

Nephrite was trying to hit the man, but he never seemed to stay in one spot. Growling he let off yet another, and increasingly frustrated, attack.

Makoto had to admit she was impressed by Trowa's speed and agility. Despite his obvious disadvantage against Nephrite's powers he seemed determined to get in a few of his own. Gathering her own power in her hands Makoto shouted a warning and took aim. Nephrite tried to block but with Trowa acting as a distraction he still took the brunt of it. Risking a glance at her princess Makoto winced. Usagi was pulling her self up against a old oak tree, clearly favoring her left leg. And Duo….Duo was magnificent.

Mamoru was fighting with his cane in his typical flowing fashion, but Duo…he was like a shadow. Like death itself.

Sensing her distraction Nephrite took full advantage sending Makoto flying across the grass.

"Retreat!" The angry shout came from doors, as Kunzite himself came flying out his face showing his fury. Bullets hitting the great wooden doors as he moved to the edge of the steps.

"No!" they cry coming from Mamoru himself as he continues to fight grinning a mad smile as the other generals cautiously retreat towards their commander.

Seeing his new pawn locked in battle with Duo, Kunzite roared and sending a surge of energy towards the enemy. Duo so focused on his prey, spun at the force. Mamoru seeing his chance laughed and lunged.

"Moon Sceptor Elimination!"

"No!" using this power Kunzite appears next to Mamoru as he falls, Usagi's attack causing him to crumple to the ground. "We will be back Sailor Moon." he growls and then in a flash of light they are gone.


End file.
